Ideas or Challenge Stories
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Story that are ideas or challenge up for adoption to take. Just ask me and let's see who will get it.
1. Challenge 1

**Tilite: The Reincarnated Heroes**

Naruto/Fate Series/Akame ga Kill (Small Highschool DxD) Crossover Fanfiction

 **Summary:** When Kakashi blows Naruto Uzumaki off, the young blonde hero strives to get stronger, while having an unknown fiancé and Senju cousin appearing in his life to help him. While helping his blonde cousin, Ren Senju, the new Dragon-Blooded Knight and Hero of two Civil Wars, strives to change Konoha back towards the image of peace that his great-grandparents and great-granduncle worked for. Yuto Tatsumori, the new King of Knights, is chosen by the Throne of Heroes to lead his fellow heroic spirits to fight All the Worlds Evil and bring peace to all. Naruto Uzumaki, Ren Senju, and others fight to become the heroes that they were met to be.

Naruto x Mei/Ino/Harem.

Ren(OC) x Akame/Harem.

Shirou (OC) x Semiramis/Harem.

Yuto (OC) x Mordred. Team 7/Civilian Council bashing.

 **Heroic Reincarnation**

Yuto Tatsumori – Ruler: Arthur Pendragon

Ren Senju – Saber: Siegfried

Naruto Uzumaki – Lancer: Karna

Ino Yamanaka – Caster: Irisviel von Einzbern

Shirou Sharratu – Berserker: Lancelot

 **Heroic Servants**

Saber: Mordred – Master: Yuto Tatsumori

Lancer: Scathach – Master: Naruto Uzumaki

Archer: Atalanta – Master: Ren Senju

Rider: Achilles – Master: Ren Senju

Caster: Tamamo-no-Mae – Master: Naruto Uzumaki

Assassin: Semiramis – Master: Shirou Sharratu

 **Off Servant Class: Evil Counterpart**

Sasuke Uchiha – Avenger: Angra Mainyu

 **AN: Age would be different in this fanfiction. Like Konoha 11 ninja group would be older than the first act. Like Naruto's age would be fifth teen and Neji's sixteen. Also, the events of Akame ga Kill have pasted and Ren joins Night Raid on the same day Tatsumi's was. So, the OC has pasted and saved most members of Night Raid. A side note; there are some Highschool DxD in this story. With that out of the way, I don't own Naruto, Fate Series, Akame ga Kill and only own my OC characters only.**

 **Up for Adoption**


	2. Challenge 2

**Title: The Dragon Emperor of the West**

 **Summary:** Neglected, loneliness, sadness, those were the feelings that can make even grown man fall into despair. One person has felt those things and lived through all his life. Neglected by his parents for his younger sisters and brother, hated by the village, Ren lived alone in hate and fear, but was founded by a dragon to awaken and trained on becoming a new Dragon Slayer. For years on training and wounding around the West area of the world to build his kingdom of peace. Ren returns to the Leaf and have his revenge on to the fools. He will show them all the flames of death and put his past behind him for good. **Konoha Bashing.**

OC x Harem.

Naruto/Fairy Tale/Akame ga Kill Crossover (Also small High School DxD and Code Geass)

 **OC's Dragon Slayer Abilities:**

Fire Dragon Slayer Magic – Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (Advance form)

Water Dragon Slayer Magic – Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic (Advance form)

Sky Dragon Slayer Magic – Heaven Dragon Slayer Magic (Advance form)

Lighting Dragon Slayer Magic – Plasma Dragon Slayer Magic (Advance form)

Ice Dragon Slayer Magic – Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic (Advance form)

Poison Dragon Slayer Magic – Venom Dragon Slayer Magic (Advance form)


	3. Challenge 3

**Title: Hound of DxD**

Naruto/Fate Stay Night/High School DxD Crossover (With Small HxH)

 **Summary:** After being abandoned and neglected by his parents, Naruto finds out they are still alive and happy living his twin and younger sisters. Upon their return to Konoha and confrontation strikes within Naruto. He decides to leave Konoha by using a jutsu that takes him to Shadow Realm and meets the Shadow Queen, Scathach. He trains for a new life and later comes to the world of DxD. Konoha Bashing.

Naruto is the reincarnation of Cu Chulainn.

 **Naruto's Appearances:** Lancer (Fate/Prototype) for Battle and Lancer (Fate/Stay Night) for normal clothing.

 **Naruto's Equipment and Abilities:** Gae Bolg. Ruins. [Rinne-Sharingan, All Elements]

 **Sisters in all but blood:**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Naruto's Harem:**

 ****Fate/Grand Order**:**

 **Scathach**

 ****DxD**:**

 **Rias Gremory.**

 **Akeno Himejima.**

 **Serafall Leviathan.**

 **Kuroka.**

 **Rossweisse.**

 **Xenovia Quarta.**

 **Irina Shidou.**

 **Sona Sitri.**

 **Yasaka.**

 **Gabriel.**

 **Koneko Toujou.**

 **Ravel Phenex.**

 ****HxH**:**

 **Reiri Hida.**

 **Aine Chidorigafuchi**

 **Up for Adoption**


	4. Challenge Taken

**AN: The Hound of DxD has been taken by my good friend GoldenGundamZero2. He will rename the tilite to Naruto: The Hound of DxD. More challenge are on their way and let's see who picks them out.**


	5. Challenge 4

**Tilite: Naruto Tokisada**

Naruto/Fate Stay Night Crossover Fanfiction (It can take place at the High School DxD or Akame ga Kill timeline if the writer wants)

 **Summary:** When Kakashi shows his true colors and blows Naruto Uzumaki off to train Sasuke Uchiha, the young blonde had enough and strives on becoming stronger. Naruto drifts into his mindscape and meets not only the female Nine-Tailed Fox but his mother's and his ancestors, Amakusa Shirou Tokisada and Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern. After learning the truth about his heritage and gaining new abilities, Naruto Uzumaki-Tokisada strives to build his kingdom and break those that lied to him or caused harm towards him. OOC Naruto/Harem. Alive Kushina Uzumaki and later Godmother Tsunade Senju.

 **Bashing Team 7, Civilian Council, Jiraiya, Slight Third Hokage.**

 **AN:** Naruto would look like Amakusa Shirou Tokisada's Servant Form, having his abilities, Karna's mana flame burst, and the Third True Magic, Heaven's Feeling and summon servants to add him on his journey on becoming ruler. Yes, there is harem pairing and I picked a few of them. And if the writer wants to add more, then go ahead.

 **OOC Harem:** Semiramis. Mordred. Irisviel von Einzbern. Medea. Atalanta. Anko Mitarashi. Kin. Temari. Hinata Hyuga. Ino Yamanaka. Mei Terumi. Yugito Nii. **(The writer can add more if they like)**

 **Servants (The writer can add three or four more servants if they want)**

Ruler: Irisviel von Einzbern

Saber of Red: Mordred

Archer of Red: Atalanta

Caster: Medea

Assassin of Red: Semiramis.

Assassin of Black: Jack the Ripper. **Both Naruto and Jack must have a father/daughter relationship.**


	6. Challenge 5

**AN: This challenge is for those who have read my Blue Dragon Emperor DxD story on wattpad and know the polt outlines and all. This story is where the main character goes into the world of Fate/Apocrypha and Great Holy Grail is not the same. Please read information and see what you all think first before thinking otherwise.**

 **Title: The Journey** **of a Hero**

 _"_ _I die once with regret on not seeing my children or the ones I care about. I thought it will be over for me, but I soon found out that I am a heroic spirit of my real self that is alive and well. I get a life in the Throne of Heroes and fight in a war to gain a wish from the grail. May not have a wish, but I want to have a second life and fulfill my responsibilities as a servant."_ – Alex, coming into the Throne of Heroes and towards a new world.

 **Summary:** While coming into the Great Holy Grail War, Jeanne (Ruler) was attack by four unknown servants that were not part of the war and soon found herself summoning two new heroes within the Throne of Heroes to fight by her side. Saber and Caster of White would help their master and find peace with the second chance of life they were given.

...

 **Servant:** Saber

 **Master:** Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler)

 **Alignment:** Chaotic Good

 **Title:** Saber of White

 **True Name:** Alex Pallas Gremory

 **Nicknames:** Blue Dragon Emperor. White Dragon Emperor. The Knight of Heroes. Champion of Hope. Faker (Gilgamesh).

 **Likes:** Family, Friends, Music, Cooking, helping others in need, Flying.

 **Dislikes:** Assholes attacking the ones he cares about.

 **Natural Enemy:** Avenger. Gilgamesh

 **Age:** 19

 **Status:** Alive (As a Heroic Spirit)

 **Other Class:** Ruler, Saver, Lancer, Archer, Shielder, Caster, Rider, Berserker.

Appearances

As a Saber Class Servant, Alex wears a silver blue draconic knight that covers his whole body and having a draconic helmet. His skin has the demonic and draconic marks on his body, draconic is blue and while the demonic is black. While not wearing his armor, he wears a blue color shirt, jeans, dress shoes, and scarf.

Personality

Alex has a wonderful, peaceful, manners, respectful, and never looks down on others behavior. He would get along with any other Servants that show a kind heart of a hero or a heart of a warrior. He would go to great lengths to protect the ones he carries and shows great heroics as a great hero during battle. While battling someone that would cause harm than good, he will fight with all his might to end the threat.

Relationships

Ruler (Jeanne): _"I will give my life and body for you, Jeanne. I will stand by your side as a friend, not a servant. I will make sure no harm comes to you."_

Caster (Rias Gremory): _"We lived a good life and will find it again in this second life, Nee-san."_

Sieg: _"I will help you become the hero that lives inside of you, little brother."_

Amakusa Shirou Tokisade: _"I had the same wish once, Shirou. I would gain that wish for anything back then, but I learned if we don't learn from our past mistakes, then we lose the part that makes us human."_

Avenger (Axel Livan Darken): _"First we fought against each other as enemies…later as brothers…And I loved you…But now we are enemies once again."_

 **Black Faction**

Saber (Siegfried): _"You are one of the greatest heroes I have met, Siegfried."_

Lancer (Vlad III): Alex has not seen Vlad until the Lancer transforms into a vampire and teams up with other servants to fight him.

Archer (Chiron): _"My thanks, Teacher."_ – Alex sees Chiron as a fellow Greek warrior and both get along very well as a teacher to student or older brother to younger brother.

Rider (Astolfo): _"I think a friend or two would love to meet you."_

Caster (Avicebron): _"Come near him…And it will be your_ _ **last**_ _."_

Assassin (Jack the Ripper): _"Poor girl."_

Berserker (Frankenstein): _"Calm down Fran-chan, I'm just teasing you."_

 **Red Faction**

Saber (Mordred): _"I have met a Pendragon or two before, but you are different from the ones I know. But I have a feeling that we will get along throughout this Grail War."_

Lancer (Karna): _"I too meet someone with the graze of a true hero, Lancer of Red. While I may not be Saber of Black, I hope we fight to our heart's enjoyment, Hero of Charity."_ – Alex and Karna shared rivalry/friendship. They both respect the one for their hardship and see the other as rivals that would push the other to fight all out.

Archer (Atalanta): _"Your dream reminds me of how I want others to live their lives."_ – Alex and Atalanta shared a great understandable relationship. Alex holds a deep respect for the Greek Archer's dream and in return, Atalanta holds a deep respect towards the Knight for his ideas.

Rider (Achilles): _"I have lived and died like a hero too, Achilles. I have a feeling that our battles will have Olympus praising and shin down on us."_ – Alex and Achilles shared a brotherhood as fellow Greek warrior.

Caster (William Shakespeare): _"To have the greatest writer write a story about me and Grail War, sounds great. I will be the first one to read it."_ – Alex holds a deep respect for William for reading his stories when he was younger and looks forward to reading his masterpiece. William holds a deep respect for the Knight and hopes to write all about him.

Assassin (Semiramis): _"Hmm, I think we can work together just fine."_

 **Silver (Ainsworth) Faction**

Julian Ainsworth: _"The next time we meet Julian…_ _ **I will kill you!**_ _"_

Saber (Zachary Ainsworth): _"I pray to your soul Zachary to rest in peace."_

Lancer (Tatsumi): _"Just like like odd times Tatsumi…now show me what you got."_

Archer (Angelica Ainsworth): " _Show me what you got so call King of Heroes."_

Caster (Esdeath): _"Esdeath would toy with her prey before going in for the kill and she enjoys the battle more then anything…but dose have feelings for her little brother and lover. So, that's good."_

Assassin (Hassan-I-Sabbah): _"This Assassin Class Servant has many tricks up his sleeves and he starting to piss me off."_

Berserker (Issei Hyoudou): _"Issei if you can hear me through the madness, I hope there is a little light within you and believe that we can fight to our heart's enjoyment. Come and get me, Red Dragon Emperor."_

 **Ranking**

o Strength: A

o Mana: A

o Endurance: B

o Luck: B-

o Agility: A

o Noble Phantasm: A++

 **Class Skills:**

o Magic Resistance: EX

o Riding: A

 **Personal Skills:**

o Mana Burst (Lightning): A. Weapons and body are infused with magical energy, releasing a surge of lightning. Alex can withstand lightning magic and burst a wave of lightning towards his enemies.

o Battle Continuation: A. For not giving up for the ones he cares about and fighting for hope. Alex could withstand many mortal wounds and still fight on his feet.

o Runes: B. Alex obtained 18 Runes from his studies with Scáthach (Norse Runes), appropriately using them to respond to different situations. It is said that among these runes, one with the purpose of searching existed. It was the ability that supported his elusive actions.

o Dragon's Hand: (?). Alex can trace/make any weapons that he has seen in his past life. Those weapons become Noble Phantasms, but only be rank B or C. For example; he will have to see Mordred's sword from his past life to use then just seeing it right in front of him.

o Hands of the Musician: A. Alex can play any musical item with his hands or with magic that shows a very version of his past towards those that hear it. It can also break through illusion magic to show the truth. When playing with his sister, it becomes more than just a skill and something for all to hear.

 **Noble Phantasms**

 **· Armor of The Dragons: Brothers Stand Together, Now and Forever.**

o Rank: A

o Type: Anti-Unit (Self)

o Range: 1 Person

o Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

o The armor of the two dragon brothers that Alex wears during battle. A-rank equal physical attacks and magic are nullified. If facing a Noble Phantasm used by a proper hero, it will absorb the right mana he needs to power himself to deafen himself from the next attack. The armor gives off many magical energies around and many could not tell what it truly is. The most magic energy it gives are; demonic, draconic, divide, and aura.

 **· Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon**

o Rank: A+

o Type: Anti-Army

o Range: 1-50

o Maximum number of targets: 500 people

o A cursed holy blade which had accomplished the feat of dragon slaying. It also possesses the attributes of its origin, the demonic blade Gram, and will change attributes between holy sword and demonic sword depending on who wields it. The blue jewel of the hilt stores and preserves magic energy (true Ether) from the age of gods, and upon releasing it, emanates a twilight aura. Those with the blood of dragons take additional damage.

 **· Murasame: The One-Cut Killer**

o Rank: A

o Type: Anti-Unit

o Range: 1-2

o Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

o A cursed demonic blade that could kill a normal person with a single cut, but against a Servant, it may take a few more cuts. Once the sword pierced the skin, a poisonous curse spread through the victim's body, killing them within seconds by stopping their heart. The curse appeared as black markings that originated from the wound and spread across the victim's skin. These markings vanished once the person had died.

 **· Murasame: Little War Horn**

o Rank: A++

o Type: Anti-Unit (Self)

o Range: 1

o Maximum number of targets: 1 Person

o The trump card of Murasame strengthened its user with the power of its poisonous curse. When the trump card activated, the user's sclera turned black with black markings appearing around their pupils and a dark aura enveloped their body. Red markings also appeared all over the user's body and remain as scars once its effect.

 **ANN: We also have Rias Status.**

Caster

Master: Jeanne D'Arc (Ruler)

Alignment: Chaotic Good

Title: Caster of White

True Name: Rias Gremory

Nicknames: Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Princess of Destruction. The Grail's Devil.

Likes: Family, Friends, Music, Cooking, helping others in need.

Dislikes: People calling her weak or making fun of her.

Natural Enemy: Caster of Black (Avicebron)

Age: 19

Status: Alive (As a Heroic Spirit)

Other Class: None

Appearances

As a Caster Class Servant, Rias wears the Dress of Heaven, having a powerful divine and demonic aura coming off from it. While not wearing her robes, she wears her academy school uniform or choice different type of clothes to wear.

Personality

Rias is a very kind and compassionate individual, especially to her fellow heroic spirits and people close to her. She also dislikes cruelty towards people who abused people for their own benefits.

 **Ranking**

o Strength: E

o Endurance: E

o Agility: C

o Mana: A+

o Luck: B

o Noble Phantasm: B

 **Personal Skills:**

o Resolute Devotion: A

o Born of Nature: A

o Healing Magecraft: A

 **Class Skills:**

o Territory Creation: A

o Devil's Demonic Hand: C

o Goddesses Divine Core: C

 **Noble Phantasm**

· **Song of Grail: O White Grail, Sing Praise** s

o Rank: B

o Type: Magecraft Noble Phantasm

o Range: 0-50

o Maximum number of targets: 20 people

o It is the Noble Phantasm of Rias Gremory. It is her love and family bonded with the Holy Grail, allowing for the temporary granting of "her sincere and pure wish." Rather than being a function of her existence as a wish-granting device, it is instead her very nature sublimated into a Noble Phantasm. It grants a recovery effect to herself and all those around her position while cancelling out all bad status effects. It also cancels out all kinds of persistent damage people are currently suffering from. It is possible to revive Servants that are in a condition of "unable to battle" if a fragment of their spiritual core remains.

 **Up for Adoption**


	7. Ideas 1 (WIP)

**Title: Red Dragon Emperor DxD**

Highschool DxD/Fate Series (small Fairy Tale) crossover fanfiction.

 **Summary:** When Issei dies in the fight against Loki, everyone was devastated and lost. However, a new Red Dragon Emperor will become stronger than past ones. Soon enough Issei comes back with new powers to find out that he has been forgotten for all that he has done. How would two new people fight the Supernatural world?

 **(OP Issei-OOC) (OC) [Issei x Harem] [OC x Harem]**

 **AN: The OC has been through Fifth, Great, and Grand Order Grail Wars to the start of the story. The OC had taken some main roles in some parts of the story but will stay on track. Like the OC will gain some Noble Phantoms, Swords, Sacred Gear, and a heroic spirit form. Issei will have some new weapons and maybe summon some servants.**

 **Issei Harem:** Xenovia. Kiyome. Asia. Irina. Akeno. (One or two more)

 **OC Harem:** Sakura. Mash. Angelica. Medusa. Medea. Atalanta. Jeanne. Kiara. Scathach. Semiramis Mordred. Kuroka. Rossweisse.

 **Other Pairings**

Shirou x Rin

Sieg x Illya

Sigma x Luvai

Percival x Arturia Pendragon

Achilles x Tsubaki Shinra

Ritsuka x Jeanne (Alter)

 **...**

 **OC Information**

Alexander Pallas Siegfried Emiya

 **Nicknames:** Alex (By family and friends).

Alex-kun.

Red Dragon Emperor (Shared with Ddraig).

Gentle Dragon of Truth (Shared with Ddraig and Fafnir).

Pallas.

Siegfried.

Fafnir (Mistaken).

 **Age:** 18

 **Hair:** White

 **Eyes:** Green-Blue

 **Likes:** Family. Friends. Training. Challenges.

 **Dislikes.** Assholes hunting the ones he cares about. Prideful fools. People calling him weak.

 **Race:** Demigod/Dragon hybrid.

 **Ranking:** High-Tier Dragon. High-Class Mage. Freelancer.

 **Equipment and Abilities:** Magecraft (Time Alter, Fire and Lightning).

Draconic Magic (Fire and Lighting).

Boosted Gear- (Ascalon II).

Gae Bolg.

Balmung.

Monohoshi Zao.

Enkidu, the Chains of Heaven.

 **Family Relatives**

Unnamed Human Father (Deceased)

Athena Pallas (Mother)

Maiya Hisau (Aunt)

Sigma Hisau (Cousin)

Kiritsugu Emiya (Adoptive Father-Deceased)

Irisviel von Einzbern (Adoptive Mother)

Illyasviel von Einzbern (Adoptive Sister)

Shirou Emiya (Adoptive Brother)

 **Affiliations:** Einzbern/Emiya. Clock Tower of London. Black Faction (Former). Grand Order (Founder/Leader).

Appearance

Alex is a young man with white hair as the snow and steel green-blue eyes of the aurora. He wears a white Mystic Code jacket, blue shirt, black pants, grey shoes, and have a blue scarf around his neck.

Personality

Alex has a nice and caring person. He cares deeply about family, friends, and those who are weak. He will put his body and life on the line if it means to protect those he cares about. He takes pride in training his body, spirit, and Sacred Gear to great levels of strength to protect others. When battling, Alex never shows any signs of anger or fighting to show who is the strongest. He only fights with the need to win and see the one he cares about. Like when fighting against Vali, Alex showed kinship and allowed his foe to come back on his feet. It shows that Alex wants a fight where he and his opponent can enjoy to their heart's enjoyment.

 **Powers and Abilities**

 **Inhuman Strength** – By training very hard to great and new levels, Alex possesses an absurd level of strength and could overpower any High-Class beings.

 **Lightning Speed** – When trailing within lightning speed, Alex leaves behind a stream of bolts of lightning that he uses for upcoming attacks.

 **Inhuman Endurance** – Alex possesses a high and inhuman endurance like a High-Tier Dragon.

 **Master Combatant** – Due to his ability, as both a fighter, tactician, and a quick-learner, Alex has obtained great skill in hand-to-hand, long-range, and weapon-based combat. He has become highly skilled in the use of martial arts, magic, as well as weapons such as swords, spears, axes, whips, etc.

 **Magecraft and Draconic Power** – Through intense training and practice, Alex has obtained overwhelming energy and magic.

 **Flight** – Being a Dragon hybrid, Alex has a pair of grey dragon-like wings.

 **Dragon Revelation Command Spells Dead Count Shapeshifter.** A unique Command Spells that were engraved onto Alex. They can also be used as normal Command Spells, but he hardly uses them. He uses spells to summon form of Siegfried and gain all his abilities. The catalyst for summoning for this heroic spirit form is Siegfried's living heart. However, back then Siegfried's body could withstand the dragon blood, but Alex's body can't. But with Boosted Gear and becoming a dragon hybrid, Alex's body could withstand the dragon blood and control his dragon form when he needs it. And now, Alex can use Boosted Gear and Dragon Revelation Command Spells has a combine summon for a new Balance Breaker form.

 **Equipment**

 **Boosted Gear:** Alex's Sacred Gear and one of his main weapons. The Boosted Gear is one of the 13 Longinus which holds the spirit of the Welsh Dragon, the Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig, one of the Heavenly Dragons. It is said to have the power to kill a God when fully mastered. Boosted Gear takes the form of a red gauntlet on the wielder's left hand (Later both hands) that can Boost the user's power every 10 seconds without limit, and its sub-ability can Transfer the multiplied power to a being or object, it can even be used on certain parts of the user's body such as the eyes for enhanced vision.

 **Boosted Gear: Scale Mail:** The Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Red Dragon Armor and one of Alex's primary battle form. Alex first activated gained the completed Scale Mail by making a pact with Ddraig by making him a dragon hybrid. Alex can Boost without the 10-second limit. At the back of his armor, there are two rocket boosters that give a temporary boost of speed and flight. Later Alex's Scale Mail gained a pair of retractable Dragon Wings with Pteranodon-like claws that he can use as arms.

 **Boosted Gear: Scale Mail II:** The second Balance Breaker of Boosted Gear that creates a Grey Dragon Armor and one of Alex's primary battle form. Alex can activate this form when he uses both Boosted Gear and Dragon Revelation Command Spells. Alex can Boost without limits and use Balmung's full power many times without being worn out. This armor actives all of Siegfried's power and Alex can use them without any damage coming to his body or soul.

 **Ascalon II:** The second version of Ascalon. Unlike its predecessor, Ascalon II is more of a Dragon Sword rather than a Holy Sword. It unleashes waves of Dragon aura.

 **Balmung** – A cursed holy dragon slaying blade that is one of Alex's main weapons. It also possesses the attributes of its origin, the demonic blade Gram, and will change attributes between holy sword and demonic sword depending on who wields it. The blue jewel of the hilt stores and preserves magic energy, releasing and emanates a blue twilight aura. Those have the blood of a dragon gain more damage.

 **Gae Bolg** – A generic name used for the deadly spears made from the bones of the Coinchenn, most famous for their use by the hero Cu Chulainn and warrior queen Scathach. Alex possesses this spear from Child of Light and trained how to use by Scathach. While possessing extendable barbs on their own, Alex has invented several peculiar techniques with the spear, such as launching them as a javelin with a kick for a devastating effect.

 **Monohoshi Zao** – An over five shaku long, 150 centimeters, Bitchu Aoe blade. The length defies common sense, the name being a derogatory nickname rather than a formal title. It cannot be called "useful" despite its large range, as almost nobody except Alex (learning from Assassin-Sasaki Kojirou), having a mastery of the sword exceeding the realm of humans.

 **Enkidu: Chains of Heaven** – It is a chain that Ren gained from the Fifth Holy Grail War. The chains are made to bind the gods, so they cannot escape, making it one of the few Anti-Divine weapons that hold the concept of "reigning over the gods." The strength and durability of the chain grow stronger with the target having higher Divinity but is no more than a tough chain to a target without Divinity.

 **Ren's Servants**

 **Saber:** Mordred Pendragon

 **Archer:** Angelica Ainsworth

Atalanta

 **Lancer:** Scathach

 **Rider:** Medusa

Achilles

 **Caster:** Medea

 **Assassin:** Semiramis

Jack the Ripper

 **Ruler:** Jeanne D'Arc

 **Shielder:** Mashu Kyrielight

 **Alter Ego:** Kiara Sessyoin

 **...**

 **Prologue** **(To see if you all want this book to come out of not)**

 **...**

 **Play Rain by Lithic**

 _This is not a story of a low-rank, a novice with a big dream._

 _Nor is it a story of a demigod, a gentle dragon._

 _Neither a story of gods, angels, devils, fallen angels, and immortals, but a tale of monsters and heroes._

 _This, however, is a tale of two boys._

 _A boy of the borrowed path and a boy of borrowed heart._

 _Interlopers they are, their paths coincide._

 _This is a story of a boy pursuing his path towards his dream, and a story of a boy seeking a bright future ahead of him._

 _A journey of the two boys fulfilling their wishes._

"Fate can be kind and rude towards someone's life. But also have a sense of humor," I mumbled to myself, looking upwards towards the sky.

I never was a believer in fate or destiny. I believe that we have the power to choose the right or wrong path in life. My life has been tiered into fate and towards a new path where a normal life was hard to control. I looked at my left arm, having power red aura rising and remembered what fate gave me. I should start from began and introduce myself before going in further.

My name is Alexander Pallas Siegfried Emiya or just Alex. I have white hair as snow and steel green-blue eyes of the aurora. I wore a white Mystic Code jacket, blue shirt, black pants, grey shoes, and have a blue scarf around my neck. I'm eighteen years old and top student in the Clock Tower of London. I have two siblings and a great mother to love very much. Also, have people that fought by my side and gain a great life to enjoy.

When I was young, I had lost my past father and stepmother within the Fourth Holy Grail War to a madman and lost a lot of blood. However, I was saved and nursed back to health on that day. They had adopted me and were to masters during the Grail War.

Once the war was over, I was given a great life and gained two more siblings. One was a sister born from my new parents and other was adopted brother that lost his family like me. My new family and I had spent great times with one another, but the happiness turns to sadness when my father died from a deadly cures. It was hard for everyone, but we overcome it together and still enjoyed our lives.

Soon enough the Fifth Holy Grail War started, my brother and I were dragged into a war when we have no wish. I founded a servant and formed a pact with a Caster Servant. My brother and I with our servants made peace with another master to win Holy Grail War to end all wars. The battle was long and hard, we faced many dangers and had won by destroying the Cursed Grail once for all.

After the war, my servant and I joined the Clock Tower of London to enjoy the peace we had. But soon enough, I was dragged into another war. I may didn't join Faction side from the start but join in the Black Faction in middle of the war and gained a few things along the way. I have joined into the Great Holy Grail War and faced many dangers than the last war. I have fought many dangers and gain something within my heart that makes me a hero.

Once the war was over, I was dragged into a new war, but was on a larger scale and took place within different timelines that needed help. I took my servants, friends, and we all fought throughout the Grand Order War. I had won and killed all the Evils that threated everyone. But I soon enough I enter a coma state for a week and gained one of the thirteen Sacred Gears name, Boosted Gear.

That brings me up to date and where I'm right now. I got out and learn what happen while I was asleep. For the next two to three months, I learn many things and gain a new understanding.

Like the Gods, Devils, Angels, Fallen Angels, and etcetera are real as the Grail Wars. And that all of them have different views on life, but most want peace and others not so much. I have gained Boosted Gear after the last host dies during his fight with Asgardian God name Loki. Also learned that a dragon, Ddraig, was sealed inside of the Boosted Gear, thus making me the new Red Dragon Emperor. After learning on what I have, I trained my butt off to get stronger and fight for what I believe in.

I sighed at how my life gets into the Supernatural world and have no break.

 **[Partner what's wrong?]** A voice asked, coming from my left hand and glowed green.

Ddraig was one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, being the Red Dragon Emperor or Welsh Dragon. He has become my friend and told me many things about the supernatural world that I need to be ready for.

"Just thinking about how my life got caught in a new war," I replied, looking at my left hand and resting on my right.

 **[I know it's hard. You have been through so much and asked for no rewards whatsoever. You take pride in training to protect the ones you care about and fight as a proud dragon. I'm happy to gain a partner like you,]** said Ddraig, making me happy.

I smiled a little with a small chuckle and said, "Thanks, Ddraig. And I know you miss your old partner. I wish he didn't die. He sounds like a good person I can get along with, pushing his pervert side away."

Ddraig laughed a little at the comment and said **[True, you both would get along just fine. Issei maybe a pervert, but he had a kind heart that will protect the ones he cares about and puts his life on the line.]**

Ddraig had told me all about his past host, Issei, and all his battles. He reminds me and my brother's battles in Holy Grail Wars. I gain a good respect towards the last host and will honor his will on protecting the ones he cares about. I know that Ddraig misses his last host and will make sure I am ready for anything. I hate to see him sad, but I have an idea what will make him happy.

"I am a free Mage and could wander around the world. And we could visit Issei's grave and pay him our respect," I said, getting up from my set.

 **[Really?]** Ddraig asked, being a surprise and want to make sure I said it right.

"Yeah, really," I replied, making Ddraig happy to hear that answer from me.

It looks like I have made my plains for revisiting Japan and pay my respects. I haven't been in Japan for awhile and could visit the rest of my family when I am finished paying my respects. Sounds like a good idea to me.

 ** _Time Skip_**

Once I got a plane from London to Japan, I thought back on how to grow up in Japan and the great things I did with my new family. My past family, I can only remember little of, but I moved and look past that. The family was the key strength I found within my heart to keep on fighting and protect them with all my might. I guess that another thing that my brother and I could relate back to Boosted Gear's past host.

As I walked into the graveyard to visit Issei's grave to pay my respects. I thought about the past user of Boosted Gear and all his life to the end. I sometimes will have dreams of his battles and the not so great ones, but I can tell he was a great person.

Before I could think of anything else, I saw the gravestone of who was visiting. I read the stone and felt sad all sudden. He had left a life behind that was great and now could never live it. I sighed in the know that I can't change anything, but still wish that I could. I wish that I have met him and maybe become friends, but who will know.

 _"_ _Issei Hyoudou, Beloved Son, and Friend. We will miss him for being someone that had a big dream and a good person with a kind heart."_

"Ddraig, I'm sorry for what happened, but I promise you that I will be the Greatest Red Dragon Emperor of them all," I said with a small smile on my face.

 **[Thanks, Alex. That means a lot to me,]** said Ddraig in a happy and sad tone of voice, being touched by what I said.

I may not see him smiling, but I can tell that he was smiling. I am happy to have a friend like him to guild me on becoming the next dragon emperor. I may have a lot ahead of me, but I know that I won't be going down this path alone. My family, friends and those that believed in me will help me along the way.

I have done and been through things that will make someone quit. But I didn't and kept on fighting for what I believe in. More battles will come, but I have faith that I will win them all and have a great life afterward.

Then all the sudden, I started to feel that someone was close and know that I wasn't alone anymore. The aura felt Holy with draconic mixed into and was close by. I was close to summoning Boosted Gear or trance one of my own weapons. But I stopped myself from attacking when I felt the aura again and understand who was nearby. The aura was calm and showed no threat towards me, but I'm not going to let my guard down just yet.

I turned around to face who was behind me and was an in shock to the core on who was in front of me. My eyes widen on who was in front of me, being a figure, I know all too well from Ddraig. He was a young man, being age younger than me. He had short spiky brown hair, with two short locks of hair behind his head, and light brown eyes. He wore a black jacket with a red shirt underneath, black pants, and battle dress shoes.

I was so shocked on seeing who was in front of me. To see someone that had died and stood here in front of me. I am lost for words here. Issei was standing right in front of me and I can tell that he was real to me.

"Hey, what's is your name?" Issei asked.

I was surprised of what he asked and wanted to know my name. I see no harm in telling him my name.

"Alexander Pallas Siegfried Emiya," I replied.

"Sounds like a mouthful name," said Issei with a small chuckle.

I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand and said, "Yeah, I get that a lot. But just call me Alex."

Issei smiled a little and look down towards my left hand. I noticed a sad look in his eyes when he was eyeing my left hand and could tell why he was sad.

"I see that you are the new possessor of Ddraig, Alex. I am happy that someone worthy as you got him and not some power obsessed freak like his past hosts," Issei started, making me surprise on what he said.

He thinks I am worthy? Ddraig told me all about his past user that were power hungry and only care about themselves. Issei and I would be the only ones that are that haven't gained more power for power sake. I'm surprised that he thinks I am worthy and makes me a little happy but have a feeling that more was coming.

"Ddraig was one of my best friends and he always supported me when I faced hardship. Despite the agony, I caused him because of my perversion and for that, I respect him greatly," said Issei with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"Issei...," I said, trying to stop or cheer him up from his sadness.

But I was cut off by Issei and he kept talking.

"Don't worry about it. I am glad that someone like you possesses him now," said Issei.

No matter how happy I was, I could tell that he needs help. His eyes speak of so much sadness and need help from a new friend. I see some eyes like that during the wars I face in and would not see another go throughout that again. It looks like I know some help and knows who could talk some sense into him. I focus on the energy for a red dragon-like arm to appeared on my arm and have Ddraig talk to his friend.

 **[Issei…that's not true. You were my best host and despite your perversions, I respected you greatly and thought of you as a friend,]** said Ddraig, causing Issei to smile happily.

"Thanks, Ddraig. I appreciate that, and I hope you will be happy with your new partner. I have a feeling that you both will be happy with each other," Issei replied with happiness in his voice.

I smiled that Issei was happy and not sad anymore.

"And I will make sure I will never use Ddraig's power for destroying or gaining more power. I will use that power to protect my family and everyone I care about," I said, remembering what my partner told me about his past host.

Issei nodded his head and said, "Thanks, Alex. That means a lot me and I can be grateful for Ddragi to have you as his new partner."

"Great to hear," I replied.

Issei smiled and said, "If there no trouble in asking, you, Alex. I will like for you to keep your status on being the new Red Dragon Emperor low key until I show myself back to the world."

I see no trouble with that. I planned on not showing myself to the Three Factions for a while until I'm strong enough to face my rival or anyone that wants to do harm than good.

"I will Issei. In fact, I planned on not making appearances to the Three Factions when I am ready to face them," I replied.

"Thanks, Alex," said Issei with a smile on his face and started to leave the area.

As I watched my new friend leaving the graveyard, I smiled and thought back on how on my meet and made a new friend. Issei was back from the dead. I may not know how, but I can tell he is going to bring big changes to the Supernatural world and I will there to help him. My name is Alex, the Red Dragon Emperor and this is my story.

 **Not for adoption, but idea for me to use or not.**


	8. Challenge 6

**After deaffing Riser Phenex and coming out of Balance Breaker, Issei goes into a coma for two weeks and dreams about Fate/Stay Night Word, learning a big shock to him. He was reincarnation of seven different souls and have all their abilities. He learns from the seven heroes to build up a new life for himself and wakes up. Issie strives and trains out of his pervert dream to become new person with a new dream. That dream is to become stronger and become the first Devil Hero with Seven Heroic Souls. AU. OOC Issie. Little OP Issei.** **Issei x Harem (Of course dud)**

* * *

 **AN: Issie new abilities will grew during the story, but its match Cao Cao and Sairaorg Bael.**

* * *

 **The Seven Heroic Spirits that are sealed within Issie and Boosted Gear are;**

 **Saber: Siegfried**

 **Archer: EMIYA**

 **Lancer: Cu Chulainn**

 **Rider: Medusa**

 **Caster: Medea**

 **Assassin: Hassan of the Cursed Arm**

 **Berserker: Lancelot**

 **AN: Issei can talk to the what hero when he choose what Class Card to help during battle to guild him and give him pointers.**

* * *

 **Harem List; DxD Girls**

 **Akeno Himejima (Main)**

 **Valian Lucifer (Female Vali. If you want and could work)**

 **Asia Argento**

 **Koneko Toujou**

 **Irina Shidou**

 **Xenovia Quarta**

 **Kuroka**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Le Fay Pendragon**

 **Yasaka**

 **Rias Gremory...Maybe... (Issei finds out the truth why Rias makes him a Devil and both are on bad terms. Can be forgiven, but its up to the writer)**

 **...**

 **Fate Series; (Of course you can use girls from the Fate Series. This story is a crossover. So why not)**

 **Jeanne D'Arc**

 **Scathach**

 **Mordred**

 **Female Astolfo (Why not)**


	9. Challenge 7

**Title: The Alter Fallen Angel**

 **Theme Song: Battle Cry by Imagine Dragons**

 **Summary:** During the end of Heaven's Feel Story act, Alter Saber was thought to have die by the hands of Rider (Medusa) and Shirou Emiya. However, she was alive, weaken, but alive and teleported into a new world for a second new life. While being in the new world for some years, she meets a the Fallen Angel later, Azazel and later fallen in love together. Later a new Saber was born and will rock the whole DxD world.

* * *

 **Gildlines**

 **Alter Saber:** She keeps her husband in line and is a mother figure to Vali Lucifer.

 **OC:** Any name the writer wants, but the oc must be a male and at the age of eighteen. And he must shares looks of his parents and be a blood brother of Vali Lucifer.

 **OC's Servants:** Can summon two or three servants and could be from different Fate Series, but no Rider (Medusa) or Saber (Arturia).

 **OC's Harem:** The female servants of who the writers pickles out. One of them main or not.

Akeno Himejima (Childhood friends and both fix up past wounds to be together) - Main

Kuroka (Meet many times, work as partners in Vali Team, and grown to love each other) - Main

Rest up to the writer, but no Rias pairing please. OC and Rias build a sibling relationship.


	10. Challenge 8

**Title: Heaven's Feel DxD**

 **Summary:** Having enough of the harsh pain and stupid things his former family that caused onto him, the child had enough and leaves the Veil for a new world. When coming into a new, the young child was founded by one man that wishes and dreams for a perfect world for humanity. He joins with his new father in the Great Holy Grail War by summoning the servant Avenger, being a Master of the Red Faction and sup master for the other servants of Red. Ren Kotomine makes his own wish and vows to gain the Third True Magic; Heaven's Feel.

* * *

Theme Song: Soldiers by Otherwise.

Ren Kotomine

Nicknames: Naruto Uzumaki (Former). Priest.

Age: 18

Hair: White

Eyes: Blue

Likes: Family. Friends. Cats. Magic. Learning new things. Training. Writing songs and performing with music.

Dislikes: Assholes hunting the ones he cares about. People calling him weak or talking about his former family. Former family. Leaf Village. Prideful people.

Race: Human.

Ranking: Priest. High-Class Mage.

Equipment and Abilities: Magecraft (Projection). Command Spells.

Servant: Avenger (Alter Jeanne)

Family Relatives

Minato Namikaze (Father-Disowned)

Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze (Mother-Disowned)

Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze (Twin Sister-Disowned)

Shirou Kotomine (Adoptive Father)

Affiliations: The Red Faction (Master of Avenger). Grand Order (Leader).

Appearances

Ren is a young man with short white hair and ocean blue eyes. He wears a black navy shirt, pants, dress shoes, red coat with white markings, and has a cross golden around his neck.

Personality

While having harsh background with abusive parents and rude siblings, Ren grow out of his past and cares a lot for his adoptive father. He sees Shirou as his real father and will follow him like a good son would. He cares deeply for others than himself and sees servants as people. He enjoys learning new things, understands magecraft, and writing new songs. He also has a weakness towards cats, being normal or Supernatural ones.

* * *

Preview: Prologue

"Father, its time," I said, getting my adoptive father's attention and out of night prays.

I never come in or talked to my father during his prays or ours, but tonight was a big night for us and I am happy to see it. My father stopped his praying, getting up to his feet and looked at me with a smile on his face.

"Good timing, my son. I was just finishing my evening prays for the night. I am sorry if I was being late," My father replied still having his smile on his face.

I shook my head with a smile on my face and said, "No father. I'm very happy for you and that you're finishing your first step towards your wish. And I get to be in this war to help you fulfill your dream."

My father smiled, walking over to me to rub my hair and said, "I am happy to hear that my son can help me in this Grail War."

I was happy and smiled but stopped when my father looked at with worried in his eyes and had hard look on his face. I know that he wanted to talk me something important and waited for him to speak.

"Ren…I understand that you want to be a master to help me in this Grail War, but are sure you want this?" My father asked me, putting his hands on my shoulders.

He had been asking me this question for the past few days since I gained my command spells for the next Grail War. He and I understand that a son will help his father and a father will protect his son. So, he was making sure I'm clear with my choices and what path was coming ahead of me.

"I understand father. You told me that Grail Wars are no joke or happy stories that kids want to hear. While I may have a wish from the grail that matches with some mages and I want to help you. My answer is still the same…I want to be a Master of Red and be in the Faction of Red," I replied with a look in my eyes that was the focus and understand what was coming towards me.

My father sighed, but smiled and said, "Good. Very good my son. I expected your answer and wish you luck in this Great Holy Grail War."

I nodded my head and was happy that my father allowed me to be in this Holy Grail War. I understand the dangers that my father had to tell me during his time in one of the wars. While I maybe am young, being at the age of eighteen and a good member of the church with mages abilities.

"Now that's out of the way. I need to get things ready for the summoning of my servant and while I get my hidden items," My father said, walking towards his hidden room for the item.

I nodded and made my way towards the room for the summoning of servants. The summoning circles were ready, and I just need to put the right mana needed to summon the servants that my father has planned for him and I. He has gained several items throughout his time and around the world for this Grail War. While he has planned for this moment for a long time now by gaining what was a need, he stills need to be ready for the war that was ahead of him and how to gain the other servants.

The Red Faction has some mages that are prideful and would only fight each other before fighting the Black Faction. My father has a plan to gain all the servants under his control after the mages summon their servants and gained their command spells. It was a perfect plan and I have my servant in the Red Faction and will gain information on the other servants as much as I can.

As I got the summoning circles with the right mana needed for the summoning, my father had walked in and placed the catalysts for the summoning. My father plans on summoning an Assassin or Caster Class servant for this Grail War. While I summoned an Avenger Class servant to join in the Red Faction.

I soon saw my father starting the summon without chats and I started my own ritual to summon my own servant. For father, he didn't need to chat but focus on the servant he was going to summon him for the ritual to take place. However, I must do the chat on my own to get the summon that I needed for this Grail War.

I took some deep breaths, relaxing before doing the summoning and was soon relaxed enough for the summoning. I put my right hand, having the circle shine and being ready for me. Here goes nothing.

 _"Sliver and iron to the origin. Gem and the Archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

 _The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

 _Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

 _Repeat every five times._

 _Simply, shatter once filled,"_ I chatted the first part and magic circle was shining red for what faction I will take place.

I turned my head to see that my father was close to summoning his servant like I was. Now I need to finish the next chat.

 _"Heed my words._

 _If you heed the Grail's call and obey my will and reason, then answer my summoning!_

 _I hereby swear that I shall be all the good in the world, that shall defeat all evil in the world!_

 _Seventh Heaven clad, and the great words of power, come forth from the circle of bindings, Guardian of the Scales!"_

I yelled, finishing the chat and having magic circle consumed in a flare of actinic light.

Wind battered around my father and I as the summoning ritual was done. My father rubbed his eyes and looked back at the magic circle. I blinked away the afterimage and saw wreathed in smoke, having two servants standing within and before us.

* * *

 **AN: This challenge story will take place in the Fate/Apocrypha before going into the DxD world and has some parts of Naruto mention. And the OC comes into the world that Age of Gods is still at the end set of the Holy Sword Act.**

 **ANN: Ren will be a master of the Red Faction and met the other servants in due time. Ren can use Projection magic to make C-Rank Noble Phantoms and later will make A-Rank. The Caster of Red will change to a different servant and will up to the who take this challenge. Pairings…. can't say who will Ren be paring with. One pair or harem? Who knows?**

* * *

 **The Caster of Red;**

Medea

Irisviel von Einzbern

Tamamo-no-Mae

Pairings Votes;

OC x one the Caster in the vote pull

OC x Jalter (Avenger)

OC x Atalanta (Archer of Red)

OC x Mordred (Saber of Red)

Harem (If so, then in the DxD would come in also. I will have asked for more votes for DxD girls to help.)

* * *

Pairing AN: Semiramis will still be paired up Shirou. And Sieg with Jeanne.


	11. Challenge Taken 2

**AN: The Alter Fallen Angel has been taken by my good friend/brother GoldenGundamZero2. He will post it when he get his other stories got up and is the mood. So don't bug him about and just wait. More challenge are on their way and let's see who picks them out.**


	12. Challenge 9

**Title: Heroes of DxD**

What if Issie was not only child, had not one, but four older brothers and one sister. All four were adopted, but were welcome into the family and walked their own path has their grown older. After five years later, the siblings decided to come back a meet their adopted parents and brother again. However things are different when the come back and the world will rock by the powerful bond of siblings from the Throne of Heroes.

Alex Arclight (OC-Cu Chulainn)

Ren Fafnir (OC-Siegfried)

George Wolf (OC-Lancerlot)

Shirou Tohsaka (OC-Emiya Archer and Assassin)

Angelica Ainsworth

* * *

 **Gridlines**

The four oc names stay the same and could change Angelica to another one if they wish.

Issie can have one of the Heroic Spirits skills and the arthur can pick who, but he can't be OP and will need train to reach up towards Cao Cao level.

Pairings are up to who takes the challenge, but only a small harem could work and gender bents are allowed, but only two times only.


	13. Ideas 2 (WIP)

**AN: This idea has been on my mind for some time and could ask for some help. I was wondering if I should do a one shot story pairings. Like DarkChild316 and Raptorcloak do, but with Fate Series to pair up with OCs or Naruto if no one gets all shity about it and see where that goes.**

* * *

 **Warning: There will lemon in the one shots, but will keep it light and viewers can skip if they want.**

* * *

 **It's a long term idea and have little ideas where I can start, but if I could gain some support. Then that helpful and here is the list of what I do first;**

 **Arturia Pendragon**

 **Scathach**

 **Medae**

 **Medusa**

 **Alter Saber**

 **Semiramis**

 **Jeanne D'Arc**

 **Mash Kyrielight**

 **Atalanta**


	14. Update

**AN: If fans or readers are reading this, then you have read the one shot of the Fate Series and this chapter will tell you who is next. After Jeanne and Jalter will be Scathach, Atalanta, and later Arturia Pendragon.**

 **After that, well... let's the votes go underway.**

 **Also when all pairings is done, season two will start and they are...not going to tell and will mess up the fun, UMU :)**


	15. Ideas 3 (WIP)

**AN: I have been thinking about this story for some time since I watched both Hellsing anime and was inspired to make a story. This Hellsing with have some small crossovers from different animes like Black Cat and Bleach and moves like Hellboy and Blade. This a idea I have come up with and here is summary of it.**

* * *

 **Title: Arclight of Wolf**

 **Summary: The Arclights have been know for dealing with Vampires and Ghouls or any freaks. Ren Arclight, Heir of the Arclight Family, Hunter to any mother fuckers that comes at him and husband of Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. He and Alucard fought many monsters or anyone that dares fought against the Arclights and Hellsings.**

 **Pairings: Oc x Integra**

 **Rest TBA**


End file.
